


Smg4 Agere Oneshots

by Newbieofthesky



Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also all relationships are Platonic, Also not all the characters I tagged appear in the first chapter, Also this has mentions of physical and emotional abuse, Also this is safe for minors, And I'd love to see people comment on this to give feedback!, DO NOT REQUEST ROMANTIC STUFF FOR THIS FIC, ESPECIALLY NOT MARIO AND LUIGI!, Gen, I'll also add more characters as requests come in, It's just Smg4 and Smg3 in the first chapter, Mario and Luigi ARE JUST BROTHERS in the oneshots, No main characters are abusers though, Other, PLEASE don't take this as NSFW, Please don't think of it as one, This is SFW and it's using Agere which is a SFW thing that's supposed to be Self therapy, This is a oneshot collection btw, This is just a cutesy Smg4 story, This isn't a NSFW story, agere, the others will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbieofthesky/pseuds/Newbieofthesky
Summary: This is a collection of agere stories that uses Smg4 characters, And I do happen to do requests, which you can send at the discord account I'm listing in the stories. Please leave a comment if you wanna give feedback or if you want to let me know that you liked the story! Also, if you know anybody who might like the stories in here, share this work with them! I'd LOVE to get people to read this stuff!
Relationships: Brotherly Mario/Luigi, Platonic FM/Enzo, Platonic Smg3/Mario, Platonic Smg3/Smg4, Platonic X/FM, Platonic X/Smg4, Platontic X/Smg3
Kudos: 6





	1. Oneshot one - Tear Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Author's note:
> 
> Hello, I'm Moon! I hope you enjoy this story! I've been pretty excited to write this! Btw, this ISN'T an nsfw story, it's a sfw regressor/little story (can't use a specific word because of my editor being triggered by it), and This'll be for fun. If anybody would like to request a SFW fic like this one, and I'll only take Smg4 requests, message me on discord at (and this is the EXACT thing you should use) RequestingTime#2366 and I'll get to y'all as soon as I can. It isn't my main account, it's a side one, so it'll take a bit for me to see it! Also, this whole story is all in past tense, just so y'all know. Also, the names of Smg4 and Smg3 and the other characters who don't have real names in the canon are given names in my fics.
> 
> By the way, caps are for emphasis, just to make sure y'all know.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin, and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Smg3, who's real name is Nathan, sat on the floor as he wore an adult diaper underneath a black onesie with a skull on the chest, the onesie having been a baby onesie sized for adults. He had a baby blue pacifier clipped to his onesie with a rose red clip. He was a little, which was because of how his parents treated him ever since he turned 4 years old, and he was normally a toddler or a baby. He was 1 years old mentally right now, which isn't his youngest age.

He was having a tea party with a teddy bear and some other stuffed animals that weren't bears, currently sitting in his room on his knees while his stuffed animals were in small chairs. He had some cold tea for himself in a plastic teapot meant for kids, pouring it into a plastic tea cup, and he poured water in the cups for the stuffed animals with a separate kid teapot. He felt sad, which felt icky to him. Despite his stuffed animals being with him, he still felt alone. He never felt alone before, and that was a really icky feeling.

He wanted a real person here, even if little him knew he'd be made fun of for this. He just wanted to be talked to, carried around, hugged, and cuddled. He knew the stuffed animals couldn't do any of that, and that upset him. Little Smg3 wished big him wasn't so mean and wasn't hated by everybody, just so that he could have somebody with him right now. He took a sip of his tea from his purple tea cup, staring down at the table in sadness. He just wanted a caretaker, but big Smg3 was mean and scary, unlike little Smg3, and that meant that little Smg3 was very likely to never get one, though there was a tiny chance of him getting one at all.

"Honey, do you wuv me?" Smg3 asked his stuffed bear in his little voice, knowing it can't reply even though he wanted it to, looking at the bear in it's plastic eyes.

Smg3 started to silently cry, shaking a lot from his sadness. Some tea from his cup spilled on his legs, which would normally bother him, but the feelings of loneliness and sadness were overwhelming to Smg3, too much for him to be bothered by the tea on his legs. He looked at the stuffed animals around him, feeling as if they were judging him. He started to wail in sorrow, throwing his tea cup on the floor. Tears streamed down his face. He felt so icky and sad and very very lonely. He was now looking at the ground while crying, not wanting to feel like he was being judged.

"I-I sowwy!" He cried out through his tears, hoping that his crying and shaking and him saying sorry would be enough for him to be forgiven, just so he could get a hug and some kisses to make him feel better.

Smg3 suddenly felt himself be picked up from under his armpits, which startled and scared him. He let out a small scared squeak before crying more. He was sure that whoever picked him up was gonna make fun of him and make him feel more icky. Suddenly, the person spoke after a few moments of silence, the person being Smg4, which Smg3 could tell thanks to his voice.

Smg4 asked in a soothing and worried voice "Are you okay lil guy?"

Smg3 was still shaking and crying, but he was now confused. Smg3 knew Smg4 hated him, and big and little him were always scared of him finding out, little Smg3 being more scared than big Smg3. Why was Smg4 being so nice? Was he trying to get Smg3 to speak so he could make fun of him? Smg3 was sure that Smg4 could NEVER care about him, not even if he was little. Smg3 started shaking more, feeling even more sad, which made him feel even more icky.

"Hey, it's okay lil guy, I promise!" Smg4 reassured Smg3, "I won't make fun of you, I just wanna make sure that you're okay!"

Smg3 didn't trust Smg4. He was sure that everybody would find out about little him and he'd become a joke. Little Smg3 knew that that wasn't a good thing. It would lessen his chances of getting a caretaker to 0. Little him would just be alone and sad forever. Suddenly Smg4 sat Smg3 back down on his knees, which calmed Smg3 a bit as he was no longer being carried by somebody he was terrified of. Suddenly he felt his pacifier that was clipped to his onesie be put into his mouth, which felt nice. Smg3 sucked on it, calming down a lot. Smg4 sat down next to him and tried to get Smg3 to look at him, which Smg3 refused to do. Smg3 then saw Smg4 pick up his tea cup.

"Why was your cup on the floor lil guy?" Smg4 calmly asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I thew it because I got sad…" said Smg3, still talking in his little voice and sounding very sad, "I-I felt icky and sad so I thew it…"

Smg4 then said in a gentle voice "What made you sad?"

Smg3 cried a bit more, his pacifier falling out, and said "I-I wonwey a-and I wan hugs and cuddles…"

"Would you like a hug from me Smg3?" Smg4 asked gently.

"W-Will you tell?" Smg3 shyly asked.

"I promise I won't tell anybody Smg3" Smg4 reassured.

"O-Otay then" Smg3 said as he finally looked at Smg4, who he could see had a worried yet calm look on his face.

Smg4 hugged Smg3 gently, humming a song that was pretty relaxing. Smg3 calmed down more, hugging back. He liked the hug, as it felt nice and it made the icky feelings go away. He stopped crying and patted Smg4's back. Smg4 rubbed Smg3 back, stopping his humming. Smg3 liked the back rubs, but he wanted Smg4 to keep humming. He didn't want to bother Smg4 though.

Smg4 chuckled, then asked "Feeling better Smg3?" to Smg3.

"Y-Yeah Smg4…" said Smg3, rubbing one of his eyes, "M-My name Nathan tho…"

Smg4 calmed down once he heard that first thing, as he was worried about Smg3, then said "Nathan's a nice name, ya know?"

"Weally?" asked Smg3 cheerfully, eyes lighting up.

"Yep!" Smg4 replied cheerfully "I think it fits you!"

Smg3 giggled in joy. He knew that Smg4 wouldn't tell anybody, and he felt like Smg4 would make a GREAT caretaker. Smg3 was too scared to ask though. He might say no and it'll make him feel weird, or he might say no and then never come back. Smg3 was about to tear up again from being upset from the idea that he'd never have Smg4 as a caretaker, when suddenly Smg3 spoke.

"Would you like me to be your caretaker Nathan?" Smg4 asked gently.

Smg3's eyes had suddenly lit up in joy. He was surprised that Smg4 was okay with it! He smiled big, trying not to bounce from how happy he was.

"Otay!" Smg3 said gleefully, clapping his hands in excitement.

Smg4 chuckled and sat Smg3 in his lap, making Smg3 face towards him, then said "You're so cute!"

Smg3 giggled from that, feeling better than he ever had. He felt SUPER happy, and he wanted to have his tea party with Smg4 now.

"Tea party?" asked Smg3.

"Of course!" Smg4 responded with glee.

Smg3 raised his arms in joy, smiling big. He knew that the rest of the day would be great!


	2. Cute Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say other than that this doesn't have romance in it, but I'm calling this oneshot "Cute Boy" because in this oneshot it has a regressor/little/whatever term you wanna use for age regressor/agere people, and I made him act pretty cute! There IS somebody showing fatherly love though, even if they're not an actual father, so there is SOME kind of love in here, it just isn't romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Author's note:
> 
> Hello, It’s Moon! I hope you enjoy this story like the last one! I’m pretty happy with how the last one turned out, so I’m gonna write more of these! As I said in the last Oneshot, and I’ll say this in every oneshot, If anybody would like to request a SFW fic like this one, and I'll only take Smg4 requests, message me on discord at (and this is the EXACT thing you should use for messaging me) RequestingTime#2366 and I'll get to y'all as soon as I can. As I said in the previous oneshot, It isn't my main account, it's a side one, so it'll take a bit for me to see it! Also, Like in the last oneshot, this whole story is all in past tense, and the names of the characters who don't have real names in the canon are given names in my fics. Also, this oneshot will be more fluffy than the last one.
> 
> At the time of writing this, I haven’t started writing this oneshot, but I’m thinking that this oneshot will be shorter than the previous one.
> 
> ALSO, IF YOU SEXUALIZE THIS THING OR MAKE IT ROMANTIC I WILL BE REALLY FUCKING ANGRY!
> 
> Again, caps are for emphasis, as I don’t know how to do bold or italics on AO3.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot, and Let’s begin!

X sits on the floor with his best friend, FM, the two playing with Legos. X is a regressor, and he’s currently little, being 3 mentally. FM takes care of him while little, though they’re best friends while X is big. X has a sippy cup with a rubber tip next to him, the sippy cup being full of apple juice. He hasn’t drank much of it though, being too busy with his legos. He also has a stuffed bunny next to him, which is pink and who’s named “Carrot” by X, the bunny leaning against the box of legos. X is wearing an adult diaper and a green baby onesie that was sized for adults, which is just so he feels like a toddler. His brown skin makes the clothes look even more cute on him. He’s building a house with FM, trying not to squeal in joy, not wanting to risk worrying FM, as squealing does worry his caretaker. FM enjoys his time with little X, finding X to be ADORABLE while little. X glances up at FM as he finishes the house; his tummy rumbling.

  
  


X looks FM in the eyes, grabbing his sippy cup along with Carrot, then cheerfully and quietly says “Dada, I hungwy!”

  
  


FM chuckled while standing up and picking up X, then gently replied with “Alright baby boy!”

  
  


“Yay!” X said cheerfully as he raised his arms in the air.

  
  


FM started walking towards the kitchen, the house being empty save for the two of them which means X won’t have to stay in his room. At this point in time, Ben, this weird mushroom toad, had moved out of the house a year or two ago. Their human female housemate, Vanessa, was visiting her family for a week, and she had left 30 minutes ago. X was giggling, excitedly yet gently kicking his legs the entire way to the kitchen, which FM could help but smile widely at. He felt like a dad of a cute and well behaved toddler while X was little, even if X wasn’t a toddler physically. Little X DID have moments of being a brat, but they were rare, and they usually would happen when he’s very tired and crabby. X was a good boy at that moment, and FM really did like it when X was being a good boy.

  
  


They arrived at the kitchen after about 40 seconds of walking, X holding Carrot and his sippy cup, still kicking his legs. FM sat X down in a chair at the table in the kitchen, smiling pretty wide.

  
  
  
“What would you like to eat Alex?” FM asked, using X’s real name since he knows that X really likes that.

  
  


X shrugged, then said “I dunno dada.”

  
  


“Would you like some Mac and cheese?” FM asked.

  
  


“Otay!” X cheerfully replied.

  
  


FM chuckles and boops X “Alright, stay here for dada! Okay?”  
  
  
“Okay!” X said happily.

  
  


FM got X some instant mac and cheese, then started to make it. X went to drink his apple juice, holding it just by the lid, which he normally doesn’t do, when suddenly the lid falls off and the apple juice spills all over his onesie and legs. He suddenly starts sobbing, uncomfortable in his wet onesie and upset that he can’t have his apple juice now. FM suddenly looks over at X and sees what’s going on. He goes over to X and picks him up from under his armpits, having X face him, frowning a bit from worry.

  
  


“I-I sowwy” X sobbed, looking FM in the eyes, tears streaming down his face.

  
  


"You're okay lil prince!" FM reassured.

  
  


"W-Weally?" X asked as he calmed down a bit, which was from both what FM said and from him being called 'lil prince'.

  
  


FM smiled and replied with "Yep!".

  
  


X calmed down fully quickly, smiling a bit. He felt MUCH better now.

  
  


“How about we get you out of that onesie?” FM asked X, tugging on the collar of the little’s onesie a bit, X nodding at what FM said.

  
  


FM walked quickly to X's room to change the little one’s onesie. X kicked his feet gently, giggling a bit from excitement of getting out of his onesie. FM started smiling again, getting to the room in 20 seconds. FM layed X on the floor, then took a onesie out of X’s baby box and changed X into a clean onesie, putting X’s wet onesie in a large bag in the box that he put dirty onesies and other babyish clothes that were dirty inside. He was very quick with this, X being surprised by how quick FM was despite the fact that he had always been this quick.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~5 minutes later~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


X was sitting in his chair again, eating his mac and cheese by himself, FM having sat nearby, watching the regressor in case he needed help. X, despite eating at a slow pace, had quickly finished his food. He started drinking his apple juice, which was in a different sippy cup. The lid of his new sippy cup was on extra tight now. FM picked up X carefully, as to not startle him so he wouldn’t breathe in his apple juice and start coughing. X looked FM in the eyes while he drank his apple juice, eyes lit up while doing so. X was definitely happy, and FM was happy that he was.

  
  


X gently cuddled into FM, yawning, starting to fall asleep. He felt super tired, though he still gripped his sippy cup tIghtly. FM gave X his stuffed bunny, kissing his forehead gently. As X fell asleep, he heard FM speak one last thing, something that made him very happy and made him smile in his sleep.

  
  


“Good night my sweet prince.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Author’s note:  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading that! I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! It took me about 4 hours to write that, which, honestly, some of that time was because I fell asleep in my bed while writing. It was fun to write that! I’m gonna try to get more oneshots out, maybe make another part for that first story after the next oneshot, which will be the third thing!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I’ll see you in the next oneshot, which I've actually already written at the time of uploading this! The third oneshot hasn't been edited yet at the time of uploading this, which is why it's not gonna be up right after this one is posted.


	3. Lil Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My editor said that I didn't make many mistakes when I wrote this! That made me very happy! I'm super happy that I had like 5 mistakes in it! It means I'm getting better at writing!
> 
> Also, This chapter has Mario and Smg3 in it, just those two, just so you know! I'll try my best to include things with more than two characters later on! I can't promise, I might get burnt out before then, BUT I'll try my best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Author's note:
> 
> Hey, it's Moon! I've honestly been pretty happy with these oneshots so far, even if they're probably kinda odd to some people! Also, please request me some fics to write at the discord account RequestingTime#2366 , I need ideas for stuff! Also, just a warning for anybody who expects something else that I won't talk about, but the diapers on characters who are wearing them are there for aesthetic purposes, nothing else. Also, I WILL have some later stuff with the characters being like 5-7 years old in littlespace, which is the word for when they're little.
> 
> ALSO, IF YOU SEXUALIZE THIS THING OR MAKE IT ROMANTIC I WILL BE REALLY FUCKING ANGRY!
> 
> Also, the characters aren't perfectly matched with their canon personalities, but I'm not good with that and never have been. I do enjoy writing these fics though!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and let's begin!

Smg3 was sitting on the floor, wearing an adult diaper along with a black baby onesie with a skull on the chest, the onesie being sized for adults, a pink weighted blanket wrapped around him. He had a dark blue paci in his mouth, which he was sucking on and that was attached to his onesie by a rose red clip. His red eyes were focused on the tv, which was playing a space documentary, something he LOVED while little. A big fan was blowing on his body to keep him cool, which caused his black hair to rise up a bit. He felt happy at that moment, though he was a bit lonely. He was focusing on the documentary to distract him from the loneliness though.

  
  


He suddenly heard the front door to his apartment slam open, startling him. Little him knew it meant that somebody could find out about his secret. He hid the clip and the pacifier in a secret pocket in his blanket, then used the only magic that little him knew, which was magic to disguise how he looked, and made his clothes appear as if they were his big self's clothes. Right as he finished doing that he heard his bedroom door slam open, which made him want to cry. He didn't want people to know. Little him knew he'd become a laughing stock if anybody found out. He suddenly heard a chuckle from behind him and felt somebody pick him up, startling him, which made him lose focus on his magic and made the disguise go away. He looked at who picked him up, only to see that Mario had picked him up, Mario being 1ft shorter than Smg3, who was 6'4. Smg3 started to tear up and shake a bunch, TERRIFIED of Mario. Mario was cradling Smg3 in one arm.

  
  


"You don't need to be scared lil man!" Mario cooed, smiling warmly, "You'll be fine with me!"

  
  


Smg3 started crying, being a little loud. Mario shushed Smg3, trying to get him to calm down. It didn't work at all. In fact, Smg3 started crying more from that. Mario sighed quietly, then pulled a green pacifier out of his pocket and put it in Smg3's mouth, gently rocking him after he started sucking on it. Smg3 had started to calm down as he looked at Mario's nose. He didn't want to look Mario in the eyes. He didn't want to see what Mario's expression was. He just focused on Mario's nose.

  
  


"Feeling better lil prince?" Mario asked in a soothing voice, both his words and his voice calming down Smg3 more, though the little still didn't trust him.

  
  


Smg3 whimpered, feeling scared, then, as the paci fell out, he asked Mario "How you know I smol?"

  
  


Mario smiled more as he caught the paci and smiled warmly, then said in a cheery voice "Your outfit gave it away lil prince"

  
  


"B-But I used magic to hide it!" Smg3 shouted.

  
  


Mario chuckled and said in a calm voice "Sorry lil guy, but somebody accidentally made it so I can see what's actually there instead of the disguise!"

  
  


Smg3 whimpered, not wanting anybody to find out. He started playing with his sleeves, scared and nervous. He wanted a forehead kiss to make it better, but he didn't have a caretaker to give him one and he didn't want to ask Mario for one, being scared of man. He wished he was big right now so he wouldn't be so scared.

  
  


"How you get paci?" Smg3 shyly asked Mario.

  
  


Mario chuckled and replied with "Luigi's like you, and I did get the pacifier you're sucking on for him, but you needed one at that moment!"

  
  


"O-Oh…" Smg3 said quietly.

  
  


Mario started running his fingers through his hair and humming a lullaby, making Smg3 feel sleepy. Smg3's eyes started to close, which he didn't like. Smg3 whined, not wanting to take a nap.

  
  


"I think you need a nap" chortled Mario.

  
  


Smg3 tried to fight it, but his eyes shut after a little bit, and he fell asleep fast. Mario laid on Smg3's bed and laid the little on top of him, then silently rubbed Smg3's back, careful not to wake him up. Smg3 cuddled into Mario in his sleep, sucking on the pacifier again.

  
  


Mario chuckled, finding Smg3 so cute like this. He hoped Smg3 wouldn't be too mad when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending author's note:
> 
> Hello, it's Moon again! I hope you enjoyed reading that story! I enjoyed writing it! This and the second oneshot were written in one day, and I don't feel burnt out from it! Also, I’m sorry this is so short, I kinda didn’t know what to fully do with this, so I kinda went with what I could think of. I’m not burnt out, I’m still REALLY into writing these oneshots, but I just didn’t know what to do with this. By the way, I'll do Enzo and FM in the next two things I’m writing for this book type thing, so get ready for that! It’s a two part thing, which means the two just take place in the same universe, as each Oneshot is in a separate universe.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Author's note:
> 
> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment! Also, Remember that you can request fics for me to write at the discord account RequestingTime#2366 if you want to request a fic!


End file.
